Just A Kiss
by gleekgirl1989
Summary: But most of all her summer had been filled with love. The kind of love that didn't go away.
1. Prologue

Hey guys! So I've been off the writing circuit for a couple of months now because I've been in and out of hospital, but I'm all better now and I've got some time to write. I know I should be focussed on my other story "The Perfect Plan" but I've got the idea in my head for this other story that just won't go away. Hope you enjoy and please read and review (you know the drill). :)

Just A Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Glee related and that won't change anytime soon.

Author's Note: The title came from the some the song Just A Kiss by Lady Antebellum. OH and this story is most definitely AU.

Prologue

18 year old Rachel Berry took one last look toward the airport in Frankfurt, Germany as she boarded the plane en route to her home in New York City. She had just spent her entire summer in Europe, a trip she had always dreamed of taking. The trip was techniquely a high school graduation gift from her Dads, but being that she had been accepted to attend an Introduction to Broadway summer camp sponsored by Julliard, the school she was to attend in the fall, her trip had been postponed to the summer after her freshman year.

The summer had been magical, filled with memories of backpacking through various small towns, taking tours of ancient ruins, visiting museum after museum and sleeping in hostels(something her Dads hadn't encouraged, but she wanted to experience anyhow). But most of all her summer had been filled with love. The kind of love that didn't go away.

Smiling softly she thought of Finn and his sweet smile and dimples. The small town Ohio boy had warmed his way into her heart in only a matter of a few days, and he had made her feel like a Queen. He was going into his junior year at the University of Ohio in Columbus. He still had a couple weeks left before his return to the states so he had taken her to the airport to drop her off.

She hadn't even been away fom him for a half hour and she missed him already. They had said their goodbyes at the airport, neither one wanting to discuss their future, it was left wide open. Rachel really hoped their love was strong enough to last, but long distance relationships were hard, she knew the chances were slim, as much as she loved him.

Looking down into her bag she noticed a pocket left open. That was odd, she thought she remembered making sure all her pockets were zipped. Reaching down she noticed her cellphone laying there, not where she usually kept it. She pulled the phone out and noticed she had a video message. Pressing play, her smile widened as she saw him and heard his voice speaking softly and slowly, something he always did with her.

_"Hey Rach! I just wanted to say...I'm really going to miss you. This summer has been amazing, I'll never forget it. I really want to try and make us work, and I hope you feel the same. I think we could be apart of something special. I promise I will try and make it to New York for Christmas and you can come down to Ohio for Thanksgiving. I love you, Babe! Talk to you soon, and have a great flight."_

Tracing his face on the small screen and wiping her eyes with her other hand, Rachel played it again before putting it back in the right pocket. It was amazing how just the sound of his voice could brighten her day. She noticed the seatbelt sign came on and the plane starting to take off. Laying her head against the window, she allowed herself to drift off into a peaceful slumber, thoughts and memories of Finn taking over her subconscious. They were memories of a summer she would never forget as long as she lived...

Ok so I know it seems the story is complete, but I promise I am going somewhere with this.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter 1

"Alright m'lady, we have reached your destination." The taxi driver pulled into the parking lot of a small stone cottage like building in Dublin, Ireland. The first stop on her tour of Europe.

Rachel smiled appreciatively and mumbled thank you to the driver as she handed him some money.

After checking into her room and unpacking the few belongings she had been aloud to bring with her, Rachel decided to head down and check out the pub. It was supposed to be one of the most popular pubs in all of Dublin. As soon as she stepped into the small pub across the street from where she was staying, she could see why it was so popular. There were people everywhere. Some sat at a bar and chatted, while others sat in a corner and listened to a band play some Irish tunes.

Rachel chose to take a seat at the bar and remembered her friend Puck telling her to order a Guiness beer. She had been warned by her other friends not to try the beer because of it's strength, but Rachel Berry was never one to step down from a challenge. So when the bartender asked for her order and she got a strange look, she wasn't surprised. A girl of her size would be drunk in a matter of minutes after drinking a normal beer.

"Your not really going to drink that are you?" She heard a voice with a strangely familiar accent, ask her.

"Of course I am, why would I order it if I didn't intend to drink it?" Rachel asked slightly offended at the comment that the stranger made to her.

"That's what I'm wondering. A little girl like you would be a goner after just a few sips of that stuff."

With that Rachel turned in her seat and was about to scoff at the voice of the male. "And just who do you think you are?" She asked but as she looked up into his eyes, she wanted to bite her tongue. Looking back at her was one of the most gorgeous guys she had ever laid eyes on. He had dark brown hair that was mussed up just perfectly, his eyes were a rich caramel color and seemed to have a sparkle of mischievnous in them. He had a beauty mark on his cheek and freckles covering his nose, but what stood out most about him was his smile. She didn't think she had ever seen a more beautiful smile. It was crooked, more of a half smile, but it made her heart flip flop in her chest. She wondered what his full smile looked like. Another thing she noticed about him was that he was tall, a giant of a man.

"The name's Finn...Finn Hudson." He smirked and held out a hand to her.

She eyed him curiously, but hesitantly shook his hand. "Rachel Berry."

"Well Rachel Berry, you sure don't sound like an Irish girl." He said as he sat down in the seat next to her.

She shook her head. "I'm from New York actually. And let me guess, your from Indiana?"

"No, Ohio. Lima, Ohio." Finn said.

"Never heard of it. I've been to Colombus though, it's really beautiful." Rachel exclaimed.

"Yeah, Lima's a small town. It's nice, but I'm glad I got out of there." He said.

"I thought you said that's where your from?" Rachel questioned.

"That's where I was from, I go to university in Colombus, University of Ohio."

"Ah so your a Buckeye fan then." Rachel laughed. "My friend Blaine would hate you, he goes to the University of Michigan."

"Actually I'm not a fan, I am a Buckeye." Finn said as another laugh escaped Rachel's lips.

"You play football?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah I'm the quarterback."

"Wow, big man on campus then." Rachel said and shook her head. "So the opposite of me."

"What? A girl like you has gotta be up there on the social ladder." Finn countered.

Rachel shook her head. "Not even. When I was in high school I was the school pariah. Everyone hated me because of my ambitions."

"Which were?" Finn asked.

"To be on Broadway, those still are my ambitions. I am going into my second year at Julliard." Rachel explained.

Finn's eyes widened, and he looked impressed. "Never would have expected that. That's so cool. So you must be able to sing pretty well then."

"Well, I'd like to think so, others seem to disagree, but I think they're just jealous of my talent." She stated it so matter-of-factly that Finn almost snorted out his drink.

"A bit sure of yourself then." He smirked. He was finding himself entranced with this girl. He wasn't normally the type that just struck up conversations with random chicks, that was more his friend Sam's doing, but there was something about this girl.

"I'm just confident, that's all. I don't mean to put anybody off with it." She said suddenly feeling shy.

"I'm sorry, it's not a bad thing believe me. I wish I had the confidence you had." He assured her.

"Really?" Rachel asked.

He nodded. "So what's a Julliard girl like yourself doing halfway across the world?"

"This is supposed to be a graduation present from my Dads. I graduated last year, but I was busy getting ready for school last summer so I came this year. I'm backpacking across Europe. I plan to see it all." Rachel said enthusiastically.

"That's cool. Wait, did you say Dads?" Finn asked curiously.

"Yeah, I have two gay Dads. My Mom gave up her rights when I was a baby, so they're all I've ever had. They're great though, I wouldn't be who I am today without them." Rachel smiled at the thought of her fathers.

"Awesome. I wish I had a Dad. My Dad died in Operation Desert Storm when I was a baby so I never knew him, I was raised by my Mom though. She's kinda my best friend." He said and then blushed. He didn't want her thinking he was a total wuss for being a Mama's boy. Luckily Rachel just grinned and nodded in understanding.

"That's really sweet Finn." She said. "I wish I knew my Mom, but she wants nothing to do with me."

Finn put his hand over her. "I'm sorry, I don't really even know you, but I can tell she's making a huge mistake."

Rachel nodded and then decided to move along the conversation. "So what's a small town Ohio boy doing in Ireland?"

"Same as you." Finn shrugged. "I've been saving up for this trip for 3 years. I want to see everything. It's a once in a lifetime trip for me."

"I know how that is."

"Excuse me, but would the young lad and lass care to join us for the Irish jig?" A old man with white hair and blue eyes approached the two.

"Ugh, I don't really dance...like at all." Finn answered.

Rachel looked at the other people beginning to dance and decided it was something she wanted to try. "Come on, it doesn't look that hard."

"No I mean it Rachel, I can't dance. I will just trip over your feet." He said.

"You'll be fine, please for me?" She pleaded pulling out the big guns with her big brown puppy dog eyes and pout. It was something that always managed to get her her way.

Finn rolled his eyes. "Fine." He agreed reluctantly.

After a few minutes Finn actually thought he was starting to get a handle on the dancing, it really wasn't very hard. He just felt like he was doing a bunch of circles.

"See your not so bad." Rachel said with a laugh. "You don't give yourself enough credit Ohio boy."

"Oh believe me, this isn't me normally." Finn said and just like that he stepped on two of Rachel's toes, causing her to cry out in pain. "Sorry." He apologized again and again, to which Rachel only laughed.

"It's fine, you did warn me after all." She assured him.

Once the dance was over, Rachel knew she should be calling it a night. She couldn't believe she had spent close to two hours talking and dancing with this strange boy, but she hadn't felt this relaxed in a long time.

"So I guess this is it. I really need to be going to bed." Rachel said. "Jet lag and all."

Finn nodded in understanding. "Ok, well this was fun. I had a really great time."

Rachel smiled and nodded. "Me too. Well goodnight Finn." She stood up and kissed him on the cheek. "It was nice getting to know you."

"You too." He said and watched as Rachel was about to walk away. "Wait, Rachel!"

Rachel turned around and looked into his warm eyes. "Yes?"

"What if, you and I travelled together? I mean I know my trip isn't planned at all, I just planned on staying in hostels wherever I decide to crash."

"That was my plan too. We could keep eachother company." She said.

"Yeah, look out for one another. So do we have a deal?" He asked.

"Deal!" Rachel quickly agreed. "I'm staying across the street at McReery's."

"I'm just a block up the road, want to meet me here tomorrow morning?" He asked.

Rachel nodded excitedly. This trip was just getting better and better. "You bet."

"Rachel Berry, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship." He joked.

Rachel laughed, but something on the inside was screaming that she wanted more. _Much more. _


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter 3

The next morning Finn and Rachel met bright and early for breakfast before beginning their journey. They decided that they would spend the day exploring Dublin and then the next morning they would head for London.

"So tell me about New York. I've always wanted to go there." Finn said as they walked along a surprisingly deserted street in the downtown area trying to find the train station. They had just finished looking through the different shops that lined the main street of the area. Rachel had bought some sheet music of Irish folk songs while Finn had purchased a dark green sweater with the word Dublin spelled out across the front in white capital letters.

"You've never been?" Rachel asked and Finn shook his head. "Well then your certainly in for a treat when you do go. New York is amazing. The most amazing city in the world, and I mean that in a completely unbiased way."

"Unbiased?" Finn asked confused. He knew he wasn't the smartest of guys, at least he wasn't book smart, and he found he had a hard time keeping up with Rachel's extensive vocabulary.

"It means that I'm not just saying that because it's where I'm from. New York really is beautiful, especially at night with all the lights." Rachel said.

"I've heard about the lights. A friend of mine visited Times Square and said it could put Vegas to shame." Finn said.

"I don't know about that." Rachel shrugged. "But it is definitely worth seeing. Times Square is only a small part of the beauty that is New York though. We have Central Park, Rockefeller Centre, Madison Square Gardens, Central Park, the Empire State Building..."

"Broadway." Finn said cutting her off causing Rachel to break out in a blush.

"There is that too." Rachel laughed. "What about where your from...Lima did you say?"

Finn nodded. "There's not much to Lima. It's a small town surrounded by farms. Nothing compared to New York."

"Your lucky in one way you know." Rachel said.

Finn looked at her as if she had 2 heads. "Why's that now?"

"You can see the stars where your from. When I was little my grandparents used to own an estate in upstate New York and every summer my Dads would take me and we would sit out on the patio at night and watch the stars. I don't think I've ever been as peaceful as that." Rachel said, a twinge of sadness in her voice.

Finn slowly reached for her hand and squeezed it gently, trying to comfort her somehow. "The stars are pretty amazing. My Mom used to tell me to make wishes on them, especially the shooting stars." Finn smiled at his thoughts. He missed his Mom.

"What did you wish for?" Rachel asked curiously.

Finn shrugged. "The normal stuff...toys and the occasional time I would wish for my Dad."

"I'm sorry Finn." Rachel said squeezing his hand back reassuringly. "I can't even imagine losing one of my Dads."

"Yeah but he died when I was a baby, so it's not like I ever knew him." Finn said.

"Still, that's gotta be hard seeing all the other kids with their fathers. I know that hows I felt seeing other kids with their mothers." Rachel said.

"You and I are quite the pair." Finn said with a laugh, trying to lighten the sudden intense mood.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"We're here in one of the world's most beautiful countries, and we're feeling sorry for ourselves."

"Oh." Rachel laughed. "I see what you mean."

"How about from here on out, no talk of anything depressing. We're going to enjoy ourselves and that's the end of it." Finn proposed and Rachel nodded, liking the idea.

"Good plan." She agreed.

"So Miss Broadway, what do you do for fun?" Finn asked.

"I don't know, with school and work I don't have a lot of time for fun, but occasionally I do like to go out with friends. My friend's Noah and Santana are part of a band that performs in the restaurant where I work, so my friend Brittany usually stops buy and we hang out then. Sometimes, especially when my friend Blaine visits, we go out to karaoke bars." Rachel said.

Finn smirked. "Karaoke bars, why am I not surprised?" He joked.

Rachel pretended to be offended, but ended up just shrugging and laughing it off. "What about you? What's a popular Quarterback do for fun? Let me guess Frat parties with slutty cheerleaders and beer pong championships." She hadn't meant it to come out a bitter as it did, and Finn looked a bit offended by her remark, but quickly brushed it off.

"Not exactly. I'm not really a huge partier." He explained. "I do belong to a fraternity, but I rarely go. I don't hang around girls a whole lot, not since high school. My friends Sam and Mike, who are also my roommates, and I like to go to the basketball court across the street from our apartment and shoot hoops, and once in awhile they drag me out the open-mic nights at one of the on-campus bars."

"Do you sing?" Rachel asked suddenly looking intrigued.

"I don't know about that. I sing in the shower sometimes." Finn answered, not sure where she was going with this.

"Are you any good?" Rachel asked.

"I've been told I'm pretty good, but I don't have any formal training or experience like you. Why?" Finn asked nervously. He didn't like that look on her face.

"Cause, I have an idea." Rachel explained and grabbed his hand again as they started making fast tracks to the train station.

"Where are we going?" Finn asked sounding almost afraid, but followed her none-the-less.

"You'll see." Was her only reply.

A little while, and a few train stops later, Rachel and Finn were back on the street of their respective places of accomodation.

Rachel once again had Finn's hand in hers, pulling him along until she reached her destination. She dragged him into the bar where they had met the night before.

"Rachel, what's going on?" Finn asked, now officially worried. He watched as she went straight up to the small corner stage and grabbed a rather large binder. "What are you doing?" Finn questioned as she plopped the binder into his hands.

"Pick a song, a duet more preferrably, and I will see if I know it." Rachel said.

"Why?"

"Because you and I are going to sing silly." Rachel said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Rachel, I told you I only sing in the shower." Finn reminded her.

"Well, now is your time to shine. Come on, it'll be fun." She pleaded and pulled out the puppy dog eyes. Finn sighed. He knew he was going to have to learn to say no to those eyes if he wanted to ever get his way, but now was not that time.

"Fine, but only if you get up there and sing a solo first." Finn propositioned.

"And what song would you like to hear?" Rachel asked.

"Whatever, I just want to hear you sing."

Rachel's smiled widened as she accepted his offer. "I would be honored to."

_I'm scared today, more than I told you I was yesterday  
>Give me a moment to catch my breath<br>And hold me every second left_

_Proud of me, that's the only way I want you to be  
>Look at me and love what you see<br>I won't make it alone, I need something to hold_

_Kiss me on my shoulder, and tell me it's not over  
>I promise to always come home to you<br>Remind me that I'm older to be brave, smart, sweet, and bolder  
>And don't give up on what we're trying to do<br>Don't count the miles, count the "I love you"s_

_We made it out, and all the other people are asking how  
>This doesn't even sound like truth to grow from a bruise<br>But one day we will realize how hard it was, how hard we tried  
>And how our hearts made it out alive<em>

_Kiss me on my shoulder, and tell me it's not over  
>I promise to always come home to you<br>Remind me that I'm older to be brave, smart, sweet, and bolder  
>And don't give up on what we're trying to do<br>Don't count the miles, count the "I love you"s_

As Rachel sang, Finn's mouth nearly dropped to the floor. He knew she had to be good if she got into Julliard, but he was speechless. Never before had he heard such a beautiful sound. It sounded like an angel's voice, and he knew in that moment that nothing and no one else would ever compare.__

_And these are words I wished you said  
>But that's not how it went<br>'Cause you gave up on us in the end  
>And I won't make it alone, I need something to hold<em>

_Kiss me on my shoulder, and tell me it's not over  
>I promise to always come home to you<br>Remind me that I'm older to be brave, smart, sweet, and bolder  
>And don't give up on what we're trying to do<br>Kiss me on my shoulder, and tell me it's not over  
>I promise to always come home to you<br>Remind me that I'm older to be brave, smart, sweet, and bolder  
>And don't give up on what we're trying to do<br>Don't count the miles, count the "I love you"s  
><em> 

The small crowd in the pub erupted in applause, and Finn stood up giving her a standing ovation with everybody else, as Rachel bounded over to him with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"So?" She asked anxiously awaiting his response.

"You were incredible...like I wish there was a better would to describe that." He said, a sheepish grin on his face.

"Thank you." She blushed again and then grabbed his hand. "Now it's our turn. Did you find a song?" She asked gesturing to the binder in his hands.

Finn nodded and showed her the song. Rachel's smile broadened even more. "I love that song." She admitted. "It will be perfect."

She and Finn walked up to the stage each took a mic. Finn bit back a gulp. This would be the first time he had ever sang in public, but somehow singing with Rachel made it not so nerve wrecking. The song started and he let Rachel sing her part.

Rachel:

_Lyin' here with you so close to me  
>It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe<br>I'm caught up in this moment, caught up in your smile  
><em>Finn:_  
>I've never opened up to anyone<br>So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms  
>We don't need to rush this, let's just take it slow<br>_

Both:_  
>Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight<br>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
>And I don't want to mess this thing up<br>No, I don't want to push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby, I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight  
><em> 

Rachel:_  
>I know that if we give this a little time<br>It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find  
>It's never felt so real, no, it's never felt so right<em>

Both:_  
>Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight<br>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
>No, I don't want to mess this thing up<br>I don't want to push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby, I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight  
><em> 

Finn:_  
>No, I don't want to say goodnight<br>I know it's time to leave  
>But you'll be in my dreams<br>Tonight, tonight, tonight_

Both__

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>And I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<em>

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby, I'm alright_

_Oh, let's do this right with just a kiss goodnight  
>With a kiss goodnight, kiss goodnight<br>_

As the song finished, Finn new he had never felt so exhilarated. They had sounded amazing together, and judging by the reaction of the audience, they agreed wholeheartedly.

"Finn, that was amazing!" Rachel beamed at him. "I had no idea you could sing like that. Your voice sounded amazing with mine." She hugged him quickly. "We are definitely doing that again some time.

Finn grinned at her and nodded in agreement, still in shock over what he had just done. He knew now that he was in trouble, there was no way he would ever be able to say no to Rachel now. He was falling for her...hard after just one night.

Rachel looked at the look of shock on Finn's face and smiled. She was happy that he had discovered something about himself that he had never known before. He was one of the most amazing guys she had ever met. The fact that he had went along with her plan, only cemented her thoughts. She knew that there was no way she could deny that she was falling for him after only just meeting him.


	4. Chapter Three

So I realized I completely forgot to give song credit in my last chapter. The songs were Miles by Christina Perri and Just A Kiss by Lady Antebellum (2 of my faves.).

Disclaimer (again forgot in last chapter): I own nada, except for a couple characters who will pop up here and there :D

Chapter 3

The morning after their karaoke night, Finn and Rachel decided to wake up bright and early to get to London, the next stop on their trek across Europe. Finn had family in London, a cousin of his father's that his mom kept in contact with so he and Rachel would have a place to stay.

Rachel was giddy with excitement. She knew as a theatre major that London had a long theatrical history, dating back to the days of William Shakespeare. London was also one of the places she hoped to find herself performing at in the years to come.

"Can you believe it Finn, were in London...London!" Rachel said throwing her hands in the air as they exited the train station and hopped on board a double decker bus.

Finn laughed and shook his head at his travel companion. "I'm glad your excited. I hear London's a big place to be in the entertainment world, I'm sure you'll fit right in."

Rachel nodded enthusiastically as she looked around the huge city. In the distance she could make out Buckingham Palace, Big Ben and the world famous ferris wheel.

"Where exactly is your cousin meeting us?" Rachel asked curiously.

"I think he said something about Westerner Abbey." Finn shrugged indifferently. "Sounded someplace boring to me."

Rachel's mouth dropped. "It's Westminister Abbey, and it just happens to be one of the most famous places in the city." She scoffed at him. Honestly he was such a boy.

"Well then I'll just have to get you to explain it to me then." He said giving her his half smile that she was beginning to love...like not love. She quickly corrected herself.

"I'd be happy to, if you do me one favor." She said batting her eyelashes flirtatiously.

Finn groaned. He was beginning to know that look. It was the same look she gave him the night before when she got him up on stage doing karaoke.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Ride the ferris wheel with me." Rachel pointed to the huge ferris wheel that looked like it was at least a mile high.

Finn looked it over and shook his head vigorously in protest. "No...no way."

"Finn, please! It looks like so much fun." Rachel exclaimed, sensing something was off.

"Rachel, do you know how expensive that thing probably is? We're on a budget here, we can't afford to do everything you want." He said, but he knew she could tell there was another reason he didn't want to go on.

"What is the real reason your objecting so fiercely?" Rachel asked, surprised at how well she was able to read him.

"It's stupid, you don't really want to know...trust me." He said hoping she would drop the subject. No such luck!

"Finn, I do want to know." She persisted. "Please tell me."

He sighed and ran a half through his hair. "Fine. I'm afraid of heights. There I said it." He expected her to burst out laughing at him. That's what his ex-girlfriend had done when she had found out. Instead Rachel just gave him a sympathetic smile.

"I understand completely." She nodded. "I have irrational fears too."

This intrigued Finn. "Really? Like what?"

"I'm terrified of spiders and thunderstorms."

"Spiders I can understand...most girls are. But why thunderstorms?" He asked curiously.

"I don't know. Ever since I was a little girl I've been terrified. I used to crawl into my Dads bed whenever I'd hear the thunder start. My Dads said that it was something I've hated since I was a baby." She explained. "Why are you scared of heights? I mean no offense or anything, but you do realize your huge." She giggled.

Finn rolled his eyes at her attempt at a joke. It wasn't the first time he had heard that one. "When I was little I was really small, and I mean REALLY small, the smallest kid in my class."

"I find that hard to believe." Rachel said with a smirk.

"No, it's true. I was short until 7th grade when I hit a massive growth spurt." Finn said. "Anyways, when I was 6, my friend Sam and I were climbing trees in his back yard, and I climbed all the way to the top of one. It was a good 8 feet off the ground and one of the branches gave way and I broke my arm and sprained my ankle. Ever since then heights have terrified me."

"Finn that's not stupid at all. That's a very valid reason to be afraid." She assured him. "But you do realize your going to have to get over your fear eventually, just like someday I will have to get over my own." She looked again at the tall circling wheel. "Besides, that thing is completely covered in. It's not like you'll fall out."

"I guess so." He still looked unsure. "If I say I'll think about it, will you just accept that for now?"

Rachel nodded.

A few minutes later they pulled up in front of Westminister Abbey where Finn saw his father's cousin, Michael.

"Mike!" He yelled over to the tall man that looked like he could be Finn's brother as opposed to second cousin.

"Finn Hudson! You've grown up." Michael greeted Finn with a hug. He only had a slight accent, which made Rachel think he hadn't lived in London for that long.

"It's good to see you man." Finn hugged the older man back. "How's Amy and the kids?"

Finn had explained to her that Mike had a wife named Amy and two kids Eric and Sophie.

"They're great. The kids can't wait to see you and..."He trailed off upon noticing Rachel. "And who is this lovely young lady."

"Uh Mike this is..." Finn was interrupted.

"Rachel Berry." Rachel stuck out her hand for him to shake.

"Rachel." Finn finished causing Mike to laugh.

"It's lovely to meet you Rachel." He took her hand and shook it gently. "Are you two..." He gestured with two fingers and Rachel got the meaning of his gestures.

"No...no we're just friends. Travel companions really." Rachel answered.

"Yeah we met in Dublin and got to talking and realized we basically had the same sort of plans for our travel time, so we decided to travel together and look out for one another." Finn quickly explaining, not missing the look in his cousin's eyes, that said he didn't believe that was the full story.

"Well whatever you two are, Rachel you are always welcome in my home." He assured the young woman.

"Thank you sir!" She said gratefully.

"None of this sir stuff...it's Mike or Michael, whichever you choose is fine." He smiled at her, putting her at ease. She liked this man immediately. He was a lot like Finn in that she felt completely comfortable around him.

"Ok Michael it is."

"Good girl." He laughed and patted her shoulder. "Now are you two ready to see some of the sites?"

Rachel nodded excitedly in anticipation.

They toured the Abbey (well as much as they could), and saw the outside of Buckingham Palace. They got a picture with Big Ben in the background, and toured different shops. Finally they came to a stop that caused Rachel to squeal and Finn to wince.

"Please Finn!" Rachel pleaded upon seeing the ferris wheel.

Finn sighed, knowing he couldn't deny her anything and gave him. "Ok, but I'm keeping my eyes closed the entire time."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say."

They climbed into the small boxes that would take them high up into the air. Finn grumbled and groaned until they reached the top and stopped.

"Finn open your eyes, this view is incredible." Rachel said.

"No way, Rach." He protested. "I know how high we are."

"Finn just open them, trust me, you'll regret it if you don't."

Finn opened one eye very slowly and then his other one as well and realized what Rachel was talking about.

"Oh wow." He mouthed the words, but a sound didn't come out as he stared in awe. "This view is amazing."

"I told you." Rachel grinned, glad to be sharing this moment with him.

Finn then kept his eyes open as they started descending back to the ground. When he got up, he realized what he had just done.

"Oh my god Rachel, I think I just conquered my fear." He exclaimed and swept her up into a hug.

Rachel beamed at him. "I'm so proud of you." She giggled happily as he twirled her around and around. "You can do anything."

Finn smiled. "You know, I'm starting to believe that." He then set her down and cupped her face in his hands, running his fingers along her cheek. She smiled at him, with tears of happiness in her eyes. He looked at her with a look that was both passionate and intense. "This is the moment in those romantic comedies where I kiss you." He said and did just that. The kiss was slow at first, one that built up as the emotions and adrenaline coasted through Finn's veins. He slowly parted Rachel's lips with his tongue and his tongue joined hers in a dance that left them both breathless at the end. It was THE kiss of all kisses. It was perfect.

Authors Note: So i had to use that line from the New York episode. I loved it so much. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.


	5. Chapter Four

Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter. I'm going to try and update a little faster, but I've gotten busy in the last week, so it will depend on how this week pans out.

Disclaimer: Nothings changed from the last chapter to this one, so I don't even think it's worth posting these stupid things any more.

Chapter 4

Finn awoke the next day with a smile on his face. He had spent much of the night before coming up with an idea of something to do for Rachel after she had helped him conquer his fear of heights the day before. He had everything worked out and couldn't wait to see the smile on her face.

After their kiss, he couldn't stop thinking about her and the way her eyes had shone when he pulled away, needing to breathe. For him, that kiss had been perfect, like one out of the cheesy movies his mom sometimes forced him to watch.

Climbing out of bed, still clad in pajamas, Finn walked into the kitchen to find Michael and Amy both standing around the kitchen counter preparing breakfast, while Eric and Amy played on the floor with their Golden Retriever, Max. They were like the picture perfect family and Finn found himself a little bit jealous. He wanted a family like that someday.

"Finn!" 6 year old Sophie screamed and ran over to him. He hadn't seen her in almost 3 years, she had gotten so big.

"Hey Soph!" He picked the little girl up and spun her around as she clung to his neck, not wanting to be let down.

"Daddy said you were coming last night and I wanted to wait up for you, but Mommy said I had to go to bed." He was surprised at the speed of her rambling, he found it hard to keep up.

"That's ok, I can see you now." He laughed and put her down on the ground again. She nodded happily, grabbed his hand and dragged it to the table. She pulled out his chair and gestured for him to sit down.

"You do know it's supposed to be the boy who does this little lady." Finn said as he patted her on the head.

"I know, but Mommy says your our guest so we have to be nice and help you."

"Well that was very nice of you." Finn laughed and looked over to Eric.

"You going to come say hi Buddy? I haven't seen you in a long time."

Eric's eyed widened when he realized Finn was talking to him. He was extremely shy and didn't really remember Finn being that he was 2 the last time he had seen him.

"Go on Eric, it's ok." Michael encouraged the little boy.

Eric hesitantly nodded and slowly made his way over to Finn, who held out his hand, not wanting to scare him.

"Remember me? I'm your cousin, Finn."

The 5 year old shook his head. "I don't remember you."

Finn pretended to be surprised. "Really? Cause the last time I saw you, you were this high and we played in the pool in my back yard."

Eric shrugged his shoulders having no memory of that.

"It's ok." Finn laughed. "I didn't remember much when I was your age either."

Finn then looked around and noticed Rachel was no where in sight. Probably still asleep. He figured.

"So why don't you tell us about this girl your brought with you." Amy suggested as if reading his thoughts.

"Uh well there's not much to tell, her name's Rachel Berry, she's a sophmore at Julliard in New York City, we met at a pub in Dublin and that's it." Finn said.

"Really? There's nothing going on between you two? Because that kiss suggested something else." Michael laughed.

Finn blushed and he knew his cheeks were bright red. "We may have kissed yesterday...we were caught up in the moment."

"Whatever you say kid." Michael smirked. "I was right around your age when I met Amy, I know the looks you were giving to Rachel last night, you don't fool me."

Finn rolled his eyes. "Can we stop talking about this now?"

"Stop talking about what?" Rachel asked entering the kitchen, already dressed in a light pink sundress and white wedges. Her hair was left down, the way Finn like it and she had a smile on her face.

"Oh nothing important." Michael winked at Finn.

"You must be Rachel, I'm Amy. Sorry we didn't get to meet the last night." The woman said and held out a hand for Rachel to shake.

"That I am." Rachel smiled back and shook her hand. "Finn's told me a lot about you and your family. I'm guessing you two must be Eric and Sophie." She looked to the two kids hiding behind their father's legs, as he wore an amused grin on his face.

"That would be them." Amy laughed and told the two to come say hi, which they did.

"I'm Sophie, I'm 6 and I like stuffed animals and Disney movies." The little spoke quickly.

"I'm Rachel, I like stuffed animals and Disney movies to, especially the Princess ones." Rachel smiled at the little girl, glad they had something in common. She wasn't used to being around kids, being an only child and all, so she really wanted these two to like her.

Sophie beamed. "The Princess ones are the best, especially Beauty and the Beast."

"That's my favorite too!"

"Want to watch it with me?" Sophie asked anxiously. "Nobody ever wants to watch it with me.

"Sure I will sometime in the next day or two." Rachel said.

"Yay!" The little girl looked toward Finn. "I like her."

Finn laughed. "Good, cause so do I."

Rachel said hi to Eric to, and he mumbled a hi before scurrying off into the playroom. Amy just explained that he was shy and didn't like strangers much, not to take any offense to it.

"Are you two kids hungry? We have lots of food." Michael told them.

Rachel nodded and Finn looked like he could eat a horse. Rachel sat down next to him and smiled shyly at him, like she was keeping some big secret from the rest of the world that only he knew. Finn smiled at her and squeezed her hand, letting her know they would talk about it later.

Later that same day after doing some more sightseeing, watching a marathon of Disney movies and eating dinner, Finn decided it was time to give Rachel her surprise.

"So I know this is kind of last minute, but I need you to do me a favor." Finn said.

"Ok?" Rachel questioned.

"I need you to put on your best dress and meet me out front in half an hour." Finn instructed.

"Where are we going?" Rachel asked.

"It's a surprise, just meet me outside the front door." Finn said.

Half an hour later Rachel walked outside the door to see a car waiting in the driveway, and Finn standing next to it. "Wow." Finn gasped. "You look beautiful." Rachel blushed and let out a small giggle at his expression. "Are you ready, my lady?"

Rachel nodded in anticipation, still having no idea what was going on. Finn opened the door to the back seat and climbed in behind her. After instructing the driver where to go, without giving too much away, they were on their way.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked.

"Well you know how last night you kind of helped me conquer my biggest fear?" Finn asked. Rachel nodded remembering. "I kind of wanted to do something for you in return and I know you like musicals, so I managed to get 2 tickets to see Billy Elliot. I don't know if you've seen it already or not, but Michael said it was an amazing show."

Rachel's jaw dropped. "You got us tickets to a Broadway show? Finn that's incredible."

"Really? I wasn't sure if you'd like it or not."

"Like it? I love it. I've only ever been to a handful of other shows in New York, but I've always wanted to see one in London, sort of where it all began."

"Well good, I'm glad your happy then." He smiled at her.

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek, showing her appreciation.

"You are an amazing guy, I'm really lucky to have met you."

Finn smiled and nodded wholeheartedly in agreement. "I'm really lucky to have met you."

"Finn, about that kiss last night, I just wanted to tell you it was really special and it meant a lot to me."

"It meant a lot to me too Rach, I've never felt like that after kissing a girl before. It was kind of perfect."

"I know!" Rachel exclaimed. "I've only kissed a few other guys in my life, but that topped it all."

"Rachel, I've been kind of building up the courage to tell you this over the last couple days, but I really like you and I like spending time with you."

"I really like you to Finn. You're one of the most genuine guys I've ever met."

"Would you, I don't know...would you want to consider this a date maybe?" Finn asked nervously.

Rachel's face broke out into a smile and she nodded. "I would love to." She felt giddy inside at the anticipation of what this could mean. "Finn, is this your way of asking me to be your girlfriend?"

Finn's whole face turned a deep shade of red, but he managed to nod. "Yeah, I've just never really asked a girl to be my girlfriend before. Any other girls I've date, I've kind of just started going out with and that was that, I just assumed we were in a relationship, but with you, I feel different."

"I know what you mean. I've only had one other boyfriend in my life and we only dated for a few months, but there was never any formal discussions about the status of our relationship. It didn't end well anyway, the guy was a jerk, using me and all."

Finn gave her a sympathetic smile and rubbed her hand. "I've been there."

"Well to answer your question then yes, Finn, I would love to be your girlfriend." Rachel said and gave in to her urge to kiss him by pulling him down by the lapels of his jacket, and kissing him deeply and passionately in the back seat of the car.


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter 5

Over the next few days, Finn and Rachel finished their tour of London, all the while keeping their newfound relationship a secret. They didn't want to tell Finn's relatives because they knew it would get back to Finn's Mom, and they just weren't ready to deal with that yet. They were enjoying their time getting to know eachother better and just spending time with one another. Rachel even agreed to go with Finn to a soccer (or in England, football) game. Finn taught her all the rules of the game, and she soon found herself even getting into it. She was never one for sports, but somehow being with Finn made them that much more interesting.

After leaving England, the two decided it was time to head for France. Finn didn't really have much of an interest in seeing Paris, but Rachel was adamant that they couldn't leave Europe without at least a short stop.

"It's the city of love, Finn." Rachel explained as if it was just a known fact. Finn had resisted the urge to roll his eyes, but he managed because he didn't want to set her off. He had found out first hand that Rachel was a force to be reckoned with when angry, after he had gotten them lost on the way home from the show the one night.

"So France, what exactly is there to do that's interesting here besides a bunch of museums and art galleries?" Finn questioned, clearly not having paid attention when they had stopped at the visitors centre.

"It's France, Finn. It's one of the most magical places on Earth."

"I thought that was Disneyland." Finn joked, but after Rachel darted a glare at him, he immediately shut up.

"I meant romantically. It's one of the most magically romantic places on Earth. Besides, there's lots of things to see other than museums and art galleries. There's the Musee du Louvre, which yes is a museum, but it's also one of the most architecturally profound buildings on the planet; something that as a man, I'm sure you can appreciate." Rachel bit back a laugh when she realized Finn didn't really understand what she had said, but she went on anyway. "Of course there's the Eiffel Tour and Versailles Palace, and the Carcassonne Medieval City."

"Wait, Medieval City? That actually sounds kind of cool." Finn exclaimed. He had always been fascinated by knights and kings growing up. He had even dressed up in a suit of armor for more than one Halloween.

"Well if that's something you'd be interested in, we can definitely do that." Rachel said with a smile, glad to see him actually excited about seeing something. She knew France wasn't one of his first choices to visit, but how could you travel across Europe and not stop in France?

"So where exactly are we staying? We still have yet to figure that out." Finn reminded her as he grabbed her hand as they left the terminal of the train station.

"Well my ex-boyfriend actually travelled across Europe a few years back and he said he stayed in this great little hostel called Le Regent Montmartre. It's one that's apparently very popular among back-packers and is reasonably priced."

"You want to stay in a place that your ex once vacated? Wouldn't that like bring up bad memories or something? You said he was kind of a jerk." Finn didn't want to admit it, but he found himself getting jealous everytime Rachel mentioned her ex Jesse.

"He was..is a jerk, but it's not like I stayed there with him, besides this hostel is kind of in the middle of everything, so it would be kind of perfect." Rachel said.

"Ok, I don't care where we stay, as long as there is a bed." Finn laughed, but then stopped once he saw Rachel's face drop. "I...I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I don't want to pressure you or anything, I'm not that kind of guy. I just meant to like sleep in because I'm so tired, I swear Rachel." Finn pleaded with her to understand.

He felt Rachel squeeze his hand and then he looked at her again and noticed she was trying to bite back a laugh. "What did I say something stupid again? I'm sorry, it's just kind of who I am."

Rachel shook her head as more laughed even harder. "No Finn, it's ok. I was just kidding, I know you would never pressure me, not that I would allow you to anyways. I'm very much the maker of my own decisions, if you haven't noticed."

Finn's face turned scarlet. "Oh god, I feel like such an idiot. I thought you were upset."

Rachel smiled at him reassuringly. "You are not an idiot, don't ever call yourself that. I'm sorry, I didn't want to upset you, I was just teasing." She dropped their intwined hands and pulled his face down for a tender kiss.

Finn smiled slightly into the kiss, feeling much better. He liked that she had such a calming affect on him, he was grateful for that. His ex-girlfriend had been so uptight and got upset over the silliest little things. Rachel was a little high maintenance, but in the best way possible.

Rachel pulled away leaving Finn slightly dazed. She immediately picked up his hand again and started dragging him in the direction that the map said the hostel was in. When they finally arrived at the building, both were pleasantly surprised to find that it was in one of the trendier areas of Paris, there were dozens of shops and even stores such as Gucci or Louis Vitton. The building wasn't run down either.

"Nice place." Finn commented to which Rachel nodded along, her eyes suddenly catching sight of the Eiffel Tower. It was even more amazing to see in person. Growing up she had been a huge fan of the show Madeline and because of that, she had always wanted to see the Eiffel Tower.

"Finn look!" She exclaimed, and Finn bit back a gasp. The thing was huge. Sure he had conquered his fear of heights...sort of, but the sight of the large structure brought all those thoughts back. He knew Rachel would want to go to the top, he could see it in her eyes.

"Rach, I don't know...it's insanely high."

"Finn, please? I promise you it's not a big deal, there's an elevator to the top and you can close your eyes if you want, please for me?" She gave him the puppy dog look again and he caved. He was so screwed. They had only known eachother a matter of a week or two and she already had him wrapped around her finger.

"Alright fine, but don't let go of my hand." He insisted to which she nodded and kissed his knuckles.

"Thank you." She smiled appreciatively, grateful to have found such an amazing guy. She knew she would have to make it up to him eventually, and when the time came she knew he would let her know it.

"You know, there is something else that France is sorta well known for..." Rachel caught Finn's attention. "It's wineries."

"But were not 21." Finn said rather confused.

"So, I'm pretty sure the legal drinking age in Paris is like 12 or something. Come on, you told me I had to live a little, maybe take your own advice for a change." She giggled at his slightly aggitated expression.

"Ok I like the sounds of that idea, but we're on a budget remember. The cheap stuff only."

"Finn, we're young, we're in Paris, we have the rest of our lives to be cheap...splurge!" Rachel said as she ran into a nearby store that Finn noticed was most definitely a liquor store of some sort.

_This could be a fun night._ He thought to himself.


End file.
